Talk:Natural Stride
Incorrect Acquisition Information Tohn doesnt sell this skill... http://xanthians.com/upload/06/gw%20natures%20stride.JPG Whats going on? --Wormy 20:56, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Apparently, only Ranger primaries can learn it from the trainer, is this a bug? (Zulu Inuoe) 3:55, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::I am going to modify the article to reflect this. I'm not sure if it is a bug or intentional, but either way...--Wormy 17:25, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm a ranger primary, and I can't buy this skill at kamadan. I'm from Tyria, no Elona, maybe only Elonian rangers can buy it. On the other hand, I unblocked it with Balthazar points and I was able to buy at Tohn. Crigore 19 December 2006. ::::I think the person who found it at Tohn had it unlocked and didn't know that when you unlock a skill, it can be purchased at any trainer. --Demonic Peaches Baram doesn't sell it either, and I'm an NF ranger primary, bug? Discussion Seems like a watered down Distortion. Very watered down. Arshay Duskbrow 18:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand how this resembles Distortion more than any other dodging/blocking skill. It doesn't even take away energy for each blocked attack plus it's only a 50% chance rather than a 75% chance. Care to explain that thought please? -- Jyro X (talk • ) 23:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Looks like a real waste of a skill to me half the time your own monk will cancle it befor it recharges.NovaTalon 15:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) It seems like a runner's skill. Assassinman 22:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :This cant be used as a runner skill since as soon as your hexed it ends. ~ Zero rogue x 23:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) It's a short duration, short recharge evasion stance. That's all the similarity to Distortion I need to say that they both fill the same basic role, and that Distortion fills that role much better than this would. Arshay Duskbrow 00:01, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :evasion stance *and* run buff.193.61.111.50 07:48, 27 September 2006 (CDT) It can be a runner's skill, for runner's smart enough to have some sort of hex breaker. Assassinman 02:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :...Like what? Hex Breaker is a stance (and so cancels this), and Holy Veil is an Enchantment... And so (you guessed it!) cancels this. -Flypaper ::Like Spell Breaker {E}, while it need a monk primary...running invinci-build?Lightblade 17:36, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :It's clear this skill is for evading warriors.-Onlyashadow 09:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::I just wanted to point out, in reference to one of the above comments, that Natural Stride ends if you become hexed or enchanted. If you are already hexed or enchanted when Natural Stride is used, it will not be removed. I tested this when I used the skill in the preview event, although it could easily change before Nightfall's release. Tarinoc 21:16, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::Looks like a good kiting skill to me.--209.193.46.208 04:52, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Well since Distortion is now ruined for Rangers, this might actually be worth experimenting with... Arshay Duskbrow 14:06, 1 November 2006 (CST) Anyone know where to get this skill? I've looked all around Elona and I can't find a skill trainer who carries this. -Kanyatta 17:39, 04 November 2006 (CDT) Well, after testing this out a bit, I'm ready to revise my opinion somewhat. It's true that it only ends if you become hexed or enchanted, not that it can't be used if you already are. That helps, but the fact is, it doesn't last that long anyway, which is its biggest problem. If only the progression were a little more forgiving....Wilderness isn't something I'm interested in sinking that many attribute points into, but this skill certainly isn't as bad as I thought. Actually, I'd say it's pretty good, although I really think this would be better as an Expertise skill. Arshay Duskbrow 03:15, 6 November 2006 (CST) :That's okay, I found my new distortion and dash. As it happens, non ranger stances aren't affected by expertise-- this is. I'm going to love it. I run high wilderness nowadays anyway. --Silk Weaker I bet they added ends on ench because it would become the next distortion for Mo/R otherwise :] — Skuld 05:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Nah, it's not that good without high wilderness imo, unless you're a warrior.--Silk Weaker 03:38, 19 December 2006 (CST) I kinda like it for trapping. Pretty much constant run buff while you move to your target area and some half-assed defense to mitigate damage while you plant them, too (I use Trapper's Focus so the hits that go through don't interrupt me anyway). Pretty nice for getting where you need to go quickly if you run high WS. — 130.58 (talk) 05:38, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Problem with using Nat Stride around the main fight is that it ends if Hexed/Enchanted, enchanted specifically. - Former Ruling 00:13, 5 January 2007 (CST) What about the use of Vow of Silence + this as a runner? Link To The Future 07:04, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Vow of Silence is an enchantment. --Ufelder 07:33, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::They both have a ten second recharge :-/ — Skuld 07:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) This skill's description says that it "ends when you become Hexed or Enchanted." If this skill functions like most other skills described in this format, one could first activate Vow of Silence, then activate this Skill, and Natural Stride would work. Is anyone willing to test this? GrammarNazi 17:17, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Maybe you could just read this page. --Fyren 17:26, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I'm still confused by this skill. What other skills have a similar wording to this that you mentioned? --Ufelder 03:18, 14 January 2007 (CST) One similar example is Bonetti's Defense and Troll Unguent. Since Bonetti's Defense only ends if the user has activated a Skill while in the stance, one can first activate Troll Unguent, then Bonetti's Defense, and be protected for the duration of Troll Unguent. I can't recall if Bonetti's cancels after Troll Unguent's casting time finishes, though, so the practicality of such a combination may be limited. Regardless, the way a player could circumvent Bonetti's Skill-activation restriction is the same way a player can circumvent Natural Stride's limitation. Of course, unless the Enchantment you obtain prior to activating Natural Stride prevents Hexes, and unless you warn your team not to cast any Enchantments on you, this workaround is of limited use. GrammarNazi 11:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) PS: I'm growing increasingly frustrated with the blunt and vacuous edit explanations left for not just my own edits, but ones I've seen left for others, particularly notes left from people that are administrators/moderators. It will take you folks less time to leave a note saying, "This combination is impractical," than it is to leave a note saying, "Why don't you think for a second?" and its also significantly less rude. Comments and notes and suggestions are left by people, not by automatons. Perhaps, you should consider treating them like they are left by people for a moment. dont like the look of this skill for pvp, hexes very common, in gvg many teams use water mnagic aoe hexes, ending the stance and debuffing speed instead, also many monks are zb or boon prot, both making heavy use of enchantments...::Soqed Hozi:: Ending Criteria I added a note to clarify how it actually ends, since it might not be perfectly clear. It was mentioned above by Tarinoc too and I can confirm that it doesn't end instantly if already hexed or enchanted Alperuzi 14:38, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I support more information over less. Many may say this is obvious through it's description but I prefer the extra note you added just to remove doubt and further explain to any that aren't experienced with the skill.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:43, 27 February 2007 (CST) Enchantment-oriented team builds if you run a Cripshot in GvG with a team that uses Tainted Flesh, Orders and/or other reapplying enchantments, what would be the best option to replace Natural Stride with? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :It depends on if you want a running skill or a blocking skill, but none of them have the quick recharge of Stride (apart from Escape, but that's elite) Silver Sunlight 19:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you have weapon swap skillz, Deadly Riposte. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::1 block every 10 seconds might not be the best. XD The build I was working on, however, used both Orders and Tainted Flesh, as well as dual Godspeed for IMS, so I'm mostly looking for blocking. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That one block can kill. And leaves your attacker bleeding. It's hot. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It can, but I don't want to invest to much into an attribute just for one block. I was leaning towards Lightning Reflexes, Whirling Defense, Weapon of Warding (a little out of the ordinary, but still nice) and Distortion (nerfed, but can still work). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) History It's funny how the old comments for this skill are mostly about how it's horrible skill with too many counters etc etc, but every Ranger who uses Wilderness Survival brings this nowadays (well, for PvP at least). (T/ ) 13:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :In terms of blocking, it might not have seemed great because it couldn't be maintained, and it was easily removed (the hexes/enchantment), so spamming it on recharge wouldn't do much good, but the point is to use it a little more sparingly. Tbh, a lot of players would rather use a skill that's consistently mediocre instead of a great skill when used properly. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Compass orientation After looking quite good when I activated this skill I couldn't help but notice that the animation is always oriented East-West. Any suggestion on why ? Reference to winds ? GW-Topinambour 21:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, spirits (nature rituals) also always face east. (T/ ) 22:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) bug? natural stride has 12 sec recharge time, and at 12 wilderness survival it lasts 7 seconds. r6 delver for dwarven stability is 84% longer stance time. 7 times 0.84 is over 5 seconds. 7+5=12 (which should perma natural stride). But when I tried it in game it does not perma at all. Is this a bug? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 96.48.105.14 ( ) . 23:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC)lalala :I'm assuming you cast Dwarven Stab first? -- RandomTime 23:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah i do cast dwarven stability before i use natural stride. I thinnk it's a bug.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 96.48.105.14 ( ) . :Might be, if you recast DS, that'll end it prematurely, otherwise, I think it should give perma. Make sure you've not got henchies enchanting you by mistake -- RandomTime 23:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah its definately a bug then. I hope arenanet will fix this. 23:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed true... I have r6 delver, and natural stride at wilderness survival 12 combined with DS does not give perma. And no i don't make mistakes here because i have been running for a long time. i think it rounds down. someone make a note on page, or i shall do it Demonic Sin Ex 00:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : See also GWW:Talk:Natural_Stride#bug. The claim there is that exactly 12s isn't enough to perma, but they were looking at r4 Dwarf (not r6). OTOH (as I mentioned there), there are some areas in which GW uses break-points instead of strict math. : See also GWW:User_talk:Joe_Kimmes#Digit rounding, about general oddities in GW rounding. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Somewhat reiterating what TEF mentioned; you need a duration longer than the recharge to get a permanent effect. This is due to lag and delays for the most part; it takes a while for the client to see the skill has recharged, and then send the message you have activated the skill, etc. Dwarven rank 8 will get you a duration of 13.37 (assuming 7 sec NS), which should be enough to get perma. --Vipermagi 11:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Slighty off topic, but viper: Wow, that's a quite leet duration.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC)